When Girl Meets Boys
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: Kasumi have a big crush on her childhood friend Kai. Miwa, her best friend always helped her to get close to Kai. But there's one problem...Miwa have a big SECRET crush on her too. To Kai, he sees her only as his closest friend but to Miwa, she's the most interesting girl ever. How will this relationship work up? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. The So Called Date

**Hello minna-san. This is Beautiful Blossom! *waves hand excitedly with a single spotlight*I'm sure all you have read my Kai X OC fic ( Vanguard obsession and eternal mist). This time, I might change things a little. **

* * *

**Character Introduction**

Name : Kasumi Oichikawa ( カスミ オイチカワ )

Age : 16 just like Kai and Miwa but with few months differences

Personality : Cheerful, Shy at some occasions, Reckless and Mischievous ( No violent ogre Kasumi in this story guys)

Likes/ Loves: Kai Toshiki, Cardfighting, Friends, Family

Dislike : People who tormenting her friends, Losing in a Cardfight, Anything related to math

Favourite food : Pudding, chocolate cake, Kai Toshiki XD

Food she hates : Anything that makes her puke like raw vegetables ( Eerrkk….I got puke just by typing it honestly. )

Hobbies : Hang out with friends, daydreaming about Kai, plot another scheme with Miwa, Making book album, Spying

Nickname : Kasu-chan ( often called by everyone except Kai)

Meaning of the name : Kasumi= Mist

Deck used : Neo Nectar and sometimes Oracle Think Tank and Bermuda Deck. ( she loves cute stuff)

Friends : Kai Toshiki, Miwa Taishi, Misaki Tokura, Aichi Sendou, Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui Katsuragi and the gang ( can't remember his friends name), Emi, Ren, Asaka and Tetsu

Rivals : No one….YET.

Appearance : A cheerful girl with long dark hair tied in a pigtails. She have pale creamy skin and big green eyes. She normally wears green ladies singlet or green sleeveless shirt over short yellowish skirt.

* * *

**Background**

Kasumi live in a very nice average family. She's the only child there and becomes the 'Daddy's and Mommy's Little Girl' . She rarely sees her father came home because of his work. Her mother, a housewife is very dedicated in raising her. Because of her father's work, they moved to Tokyo ( whatever region it is) when Kasumi was only six and made a few friends with neighborhood kids there.

Kasumi had two closest/ best friend, to be precise childhood friend, Miwa and Kai and studies at the same school as them. Miwa was an easy going guy while Kai IS BEING KAI as always. As Kasumi grow more mature, she developed a **HUGE GIGANTIC MASSIVE** crush on Kai.

Miwa, her closest and best friend as long as she remembers, always helped her to get close to Kai. However, there was only one teeny wheeniee problem….MIWA HAS A MASSIVE **SECRET** CRUSH ON HER TOO! ( Note the **secret**) Despite this, he constantly helps you get closer to Kai and always wondering what it is that Kai has that he doesn't to make Kasumi love sick over him.

How will this relationship work out?

She's the only female among the trio. She tried many tactics just so Kai can notice her as someone special. But Kai only sees her merely as a friend, an annoying closest female friend but to Miwa's eyes, she's the most interesting girl he's ever met.

No girl has ever made his heart flutter or make him squirt milk right out from his nose when he laughs.

Miwa kept his personal feeling for himself. He haven't told anyone yet and doesn't plan to let anyone know it as well.

And so…..the story starts!

* * *

Kasumi felt boredom surrounded her. And so, she decided to hang out in Card Capital. Maybe Miwa and possibly Kai…..would be there. She blushed just by thinking of the word 'Kai'.

She entered the shop and look around for Miwa. She found him helping Shin lifting heavy boxes up the cupboard.

Feeling excited, she flies towards Miwa hugging him tightly by surprise.

" Miiiiiiiiwaaaaaaa-chaaaaan!," she squeals happily.

" Heyyy...Kasu-chan, don't scare me like that," Miwa replied and nearly losing his balance thanks to another Kasumi's surprise attack.

" Hehe…..sorry! I'm so happy to meet you. And I feel like hugging you more," Kasumi replies, not letting him go.

" Huh? What?," Miwa asked curiously while putting the boxes that he's holding on the counter.

" Hmmm…I don't know…maybe I like hugging people," Kasumi replied with a giggle, squeezing Miwa's on the chest and stomach tightly with her arms.

Miwa sweat-dropped and gently pulled her away from him. This is the 100th time Kasumi gave him her surprise hug attack.

In that moment, he spotted Kai walking along the street towards the Card Capital. He was about to greet him but Kasumi overpower him and rushes towards Kai like a tornado.

" Konichiwa Toshiki!," Kasumi greeted him cheerfully. ( Toshiki is Kai's real name)

Miwa looked at her with obvious signs of jealousy on his face. He clenched his arm slightly hard because Kasumi's smile she always throws at him was totally different from the smiles she throws to Kai.

" Yo Kai! Its kinda rare for you to be here," Miwa approached them keeping his voice and expression cheerful as possible.

Kai pulled a face and kept his hands into his pocket and stands in a badass manner. " Tch! It's none of your concerns and stop calling me Toshiki!," he replied coldly.

Miwa chuckled because he knew what kind of replies Kai would say.

" Miwa, come with me for a sec please," Kasumi said, grabbing his hand tightly, pulling him from Kai.

Miwa blushed as he Kasumi led him to a quiet corner. " Ummm…what is it Kasu-chan?," he asked curiously and feel awkward at the same time when Kasumi holds his hand.

" I'm really glad you here Miwa…Thanks for always be there for me," Kasumi whispered, making sure no one listens to their conversation.

" Hey. No prob. You're like my little sister. I do anything for you," Miwa chuckled and patted her shoulder. Deep inside him, the word 'sister' really left a big impact to him.

Kasumi smiles brightly and squeeze his arm tightly. " Hehe…thanks Miwa. Ummm…..there's one favour I need to ask," she said in a low voice.

Miwa raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously. " What kind of favour," he asked.

" Well ummm….Miwa, please go out with me!," Kasumi begged all the sudden.

" Oh…go out with you…ok sure….," Miwa nodded but then his eyes went all wide like he's going to explode any second. " Wait! What?!," he yells, causing everyone in the shop looked at them.

Kasumi quickly placed her hands on Miwa's mouth. " Sssshhh….you don't have to yell! Then again, your face looks weird!," Kasumi commented and let out one of her soft hyena laughs.

Miwa blushed and takes her hands away from his mouth. " Go out in a DATE? That's what you mean?!," Miwa exploded but keeping his low voice. Only those who near them heard it slightly.

" Yes…what else! No! It's not like that!," Kasumi denied, shaking her hands around.

Miwa looked at her impatiently. " Then..explain it to me," he almost snapped.

Kasumi expands her cheek everytime she's pouting over him. " Fine, Mr TaishiSnappingPants," she replied bitterly.

Miwa giggled slightly. It's one of his nickname that Kasumi gave to him whenever she's pouting. He never gets mad at her for too long because to his eyes, she looked adorable in every way.

" Well it's like this, it's been a while since three of us hung out….so me and Ka-," Kasumi tried to explain.

" Kai…Kai….let me guess, you want me to help you with one of your crazy plan?!," Miwa snapped.

Kasumi sighed and gave Miwa one of her brightest smile. ' He knew it,' she thought and pat Miwa's on the shoulder.

" No! Of course not….," Kasumi reassured him.

Miwa smacked his forehead and looked at her. " It's all about Kai! Kai! Always about Kai when with you huh? I'm getting tired of this!," Miwa yells again but luckily, Kai on the other side didn't heard him.

Kasumi looked at him and touched his forehead. " Miwa, what's wrong? Are you mad?," Kasumi asked curiously.

Miwa blushed and looked away. " No."

Kasumi expands her cheeks and crossed her arm. " You big fat liar," she poked out her tongue. " Do you have a grudge on Kai or something? Is that why you didn't help me?," Kasumi taunted him.

" What? Nooo….it's just that..Kai…and you…," he paused with all red shades on his cheeks.

" Huh?," Kasumi said with clueless expression. She seem to be distracted to even hear what he says which somehow is a big relief to Miwa.

" Nevermind. Forget what I say because I'm ain't going to any date," Miwa snaps.

" Fine…looks like I have to ask Kai then. It will be just the two of us," Kasumi sighs and looked at Kai. " And it's not a DATE!"

Miwa's ears twitch when Kasumi mentions ' just the two of us'. " Wait?! Fine! I'll go," Miwa said defeated. There's no way, he able stand Kasumi being alone with Kai.

" Yayyyyyy!," Kasumi hugged him again.

' This is such a drag,' Miwa thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Kasumi 1 : Is that the new me?**

**Kasumi 2 : Hehe...you look just like me. Kawaii**

**Kasumi 1 : Oi author! Whats the meaning of this. Dont make me shred you to tiny pieces. **

**Me : *runs and hides* Please review this chapter. Any comments are welcome. I better go before Kasumi1 kills me. **

**Miwa: Is it me or I've seen double.**

**Kai : Who knows.**

**Kasumi 1 : You readers! THATS RIGHT I MEAN YOU! *points at the empty space* Review this story whether its good or not! Yes or no will do!**

**Kasumi 2 : Kasumi 1-chan is being grumpy again. Readers, please tell us what you think. *smiles***

**Kasumi 1 : Tch! *cross arm***


	2. Love Project?

**Hello guys! It's Beautiful Blossom here! I would like to thank Innocence User, Rin-chan, Kokoro-san, Sunshine, Blackwing-Darkraven, Bznboy and OtakuAnimeLover21. Thanks for your support guys :D. **

* * *

" Thanks Miwa," Kasumi said happily as she broke the hug.

Miwa tried his best not to feel annoyed. So, he wears one of his goofy grin to hide his true feelings. He is a good actor after all.

" No prob. I better help Shin now," Miwa said, walking to the counter and carries the boxes with him.

" Sure. So, where's Misaki? I haven't seen her for two days," Kasumi commented as she followed him.

" Misaki, she's having a personal errand," Shin interrupted before Miwa could even answer.

Kasumi looks at him curiously. Misaki? Since when she's having a personal errand this long? But she lets the question slide off her head and flies towards Kai.

" Toshiki! Cardfight with me!," Kasumi demanded timidly, taking out her decks. " I gonna beat you for sure this time."

Kai sighed and took out his Kagero deck. " Fine….and stop calling me Toshiki!," he sneered with vein popped on his forehead.

Kasumi giggled as she looked at Kai's expression. ' Cute,' she thought while shuffling her decks.

Miwa looked at them in the distance. ' Kasumi, why didn't just look at me just like you did to Kai,' he thought. ' What so special about Kai anyway?!'

It took him a while to realize that Shin was calling him for the tenth time. " Miwa! Miwa! What's up?," Shin asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Miwa shook his head and looks at him. " Nothing. Just in dazed that's it," he replied with a shrug.

Shin raised a brow and looked at the place where Miwa was looking earlier. He adjusted his glasses only to see Kai was Cardfighting with Kasumi. They both seemed to have fun.

" Miwa, don't tell me you'r-," Shin asked him.

" It's nothing really!," Miwa insisted and quickly left him before he asked any questions.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

" Thanks for the help Miwa," Shin thanked before Miwa heads to the door.

Miwa smiled and slowly head outside the shop.

" Yo!," Kasumi greeted him. She was leaning against the wall besides him.

Miwa jumped back with surprised expression. " Ka-Kasumi?! I thought you left with Kai!," he almost yelled.

Kasumi shrugged. " Yea…..I thought you need some company," Kasumi said approaching him. " Besides, I'm too shy to be alone with Kai in the first place."

Miwa rolled his eyes and throws her one of his ' you got to be kidding' expression. " Is that why you want me to involve in your so-called DATE? Because you TOO SHY to be alone with him?!," he almost exploded.

" Haha…no! Yea..kinda…I feel awkward…you know and HEY! IT'S NOT A DATE!," Kasumi retorted with red shades all over her face.

" Sure whatever," Miwa replied. " So when you want to start your DATE? I mean, we have exams soon so you better plan it before our exams."

Kasumi glared at him. " I told you it's not DATE! Wait what?!," Kasumi yells.

Miwa sighs and look at her. " Don't tell me you forgot," he asked sarcastically.

" No….," Kasumi insisted. " Speaking of exams, I forgot to return your notes for your studies," Kasumi told him. She grabbed his arm and ran to her place.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

" HIYAAAA! Miwa!," Kasumi's mother greeted them. " It's been a while! How are you doing? My, you look so handsome!"

Kasumi's face went all red. That is why she rarely brought any guys home with her because of HER! " Moooom!," Kasumi pouted.

" Konichiwa Oichikawa-san," Miwa replied with a giggle.

" Ohhh…you look so MANLY as well! You look so much TALLER! I won't mind having you as my future so-," Kasumi's mother squeals excitedly but was interrupted by Kasumi.

" Mom! You embarrassing me!," Kasumi whined and pushed her mother to the kitchen. " Miwa! Go to my room. I'll be back soon."

Miwa nodded and walked upstairs to her room. It's been ages since he came over. He looked around and examining the room. It was less girlie and more feminine-like compare to years ago.

He remembered times when three of them ( Kai, Miwa and Kasumi), spend their time here Cardfighting with one another and done their homework together.

Miwa looked at the poster hanging on the wall. All of them are either Neo Nectar and Oracle Think Tank poster. He walked to her study table and saw a thick book, no to be precise a scrapbook which was neatly decorated with sparkling girlie stuff with big pink tittle : LOVE PROJECT.

Miwa remembered Kasumi mentions she's busy with her project so he thought this might be it. He grabbed it, flipped through pages as well…HE WAS FREAK OUT!

Kasumi entered the room with a plate of sushi her hands and notices Miwa going through her private scrapbook.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," Kasumi screamed and puts the plate on the floor. " Give it back Taishi!" Kasumi flies towards him but Miwa dodges, jumping to the corner of the room.

" Kasumi! Mind explaining what this is?," he smirks evilly, waving the scrapbook up and down.

Kasumi feel her face turn red. Not with anger but embarrassment. " No! It's my most super TOP SECRET PROJECT! No one should know about it including you!," Kasumi yelled, pointing fingers at Miwa.

Miwa giggled and go through the pages again as if he's teasing her. " Well, what kind of PROJECT you're doing? STALKING?!," Miwa comments.

" Shuddap!," Kasumi yelled with millions shades of red on her face. She approached Miwa and jumped up and down to get her scrapbook because Miwa hold it in the midair.

" Hoho Kasu-chan! I told you to drink more milk when you're younger so that can overheight me!," Miwa teased and laughed, seeing how funny she is she she's struggling.

" Shuddap! Who wants to be an overgrown freak!," Kasumi growls and stopped jumping. She cursed herself for becoming shorter than Miwa. Her height was right beneath Miwa's nose. Perfect height for a sixteen year old girl but didn't help much in her situation now.

" Miwa, you left me no choice!," Kasumi smirked evilly and climbed on her bed, facing him.

Miwa blinked and looked at her in disbelief. He lowered his arm since it's hurt from holding the album in midair. " No uh! Don't tell me you're going to do 'that'," he asked in disbelief.

Kasumi nodded proudly and let out her mid evil laugh. " Hahaha! UH HUH! PREPARE TO DIE TAISHI!," Kasumi declared and jumped from her bed towards Miwa. " SUPER KASUMI DIVE ATTACK!"

Miwa stood still on his place with two seconds time remaining. ' Should I dodge it or not?,' he thought. He can dodge that attack easily and save himself. BUT….if he dodge it, Kasumi might be the one getting hurt.

**IN THE END…Miwa choose to…..**

THUDDDDDDD!

" Kasumi! What's all that noise and yelling?," Kasumi's mother opened the door and burst into the room.

Her eyes went all wide with overwhelming shock when she saw Kasumi and Miwa in an awkward position. Kasumi was directly above Miwa, with her face inches from his, with lips barely came in contact with each other. Their faces went all white when they saw her.

" Mom! I can explain!," Kasumi reassured her, getting off from Miwa.

Kasumi's mother giggles and shook her head. " No need to explain. Miwa dear, don't be too rough on her ok? Sorry for interrupting," Kasumi's mother winked and closes the door slowly.

" Mooooom!," Kasumi cried. She turned and tossed Miwa her serious looks. " Look what happen Miwa! Now my mom thinks we're doing 'that'! We both know we're too young for 'that' thing."

Miwa got up from the floor and grins mischievously. " What is 'that ' you're talking about," he asked innocently.

Kasumi's face turned red. " Well you know uhh…..when girls and guys," she tried to explain.

" Yeah?," Miwa grins at her. He knew Kasumi was too innocent who would blushed and went all red when it comes to 'that'. So, it's fun to tease her.

Kasumi stamped her feet. " GAHHH! Stop changing subjects! I want my scrapbook NOW!," Kasumi demanded and jumped towards him.

Miwa laughed and dodge her easily like an athlete. Duuuhhh! How can she forgot! Miwa and Kai is like the top athlete in junior high.

" Stop moving and stay in one place will you?!," Kasumi whined, getting tired chasing him around.

Miwa stopped and looked at her. " Kay, I'm sorry. You can have this back," he said, handing over the scrapbook.

Before Kasumi could grab it, Miwa pulls away the scrapbook again. " JUST KIDDING!"

Kasumi sweat-dropped. She should know this would happen. She needs at least one second to grab the book. One more triumph card.

" Miwa, stop moving! I'm exhausted," Kasumi told him.

" Why?," Miwa asked suspiciously.

" Remember that night….our camp together," Kasumi rubbed the sweats on her forehead.

" So…..?," Miwa's squinted his eyes curiously.

" Miwa, I'm pregnant…," she said with a bright cheerful smile while holding her flat stomach.

Yes, it's a lie but it works like a charm. Miwa froze in his place. He didn't know what to say. He felt his whole body getting numb. Kasumi smirked and used this opportunity to grab the album.

" HAHAHAHAHA! FOOL YA!," Kasumi let out her victory laugh.

" MIWA! I can't believe you fell for that! WUAHAHAHAHAHA," Kasumi laughed hard until tears came out from her eyes. " I should have taped this!"

" Stop laughing. It's not funny," Miwa said with embarrassment.

Kasumi holds her stomach because it hurts from her laughter. " Don't worry Miwa, I won't plan on having kids with you or Kai. Or maybe three should be enough," Kasumi told him, trying to calm him down.

" I'm not hearing this," Miwa snorted with red shades on his face.

Kasumi giggled and walked to her study desk. She picked up a notebook and give it to Miwa. " Here! Thanks for letting me borrow it. It helps a lot," Kasumi thanked him.

" Sure. I hope you score well with it," Miwa replied, taking the notebook while eating the sushi placed on the floor.

" Oh by the way Miwa, I was planning to ask this so….do you have any girl that you like? OR LOVE," Kasumi asked, holding her scrapbook tightly.

Miwa nearly chocked his sushi. He blushed and looks away, thinking of a right word to say. He can't said, ' Oh, do you know the girl I love is you but you love Kai way too much than me! I get it! Forget about me and marry Kai and have that three kids of yours while I become a bachelor for life and die alone in this cruel world.' He definitely can't say that can't he?

" N-No…," Miwa replied.

" Is that soo…," Kasumi said didn't convince enough by it but oh well. If he says so, he says so.

" Ne…about the outing, it's better we go tomorrow at nine. Ne, can you ask Kai to come too. I plan to ask him earlier but…..," Kasumi told him.

" You too shy to speak up," Miwa continued. " Fine, I convince Kai to come tomorrow. Where exactly?"

" The amusement part down town," Kasumi replied. " Oh one more, promise me you won't tell anyone about my PROJECT? Pleaseeee?"

" I'll promise alright," Miwa nodded and wave her goodbye before leaving the room.

Kasumi sighed and sits on her bed. She opened her scrapbook and flipped through the pages. It was a regular scrapbook that divided in half. Half of it was filled with Kai's pictures along with his information and the other half was loaded with Miwa's pictures with his info as well.

Most of them were taken when they not aware. The pictures were mostly in their teenage years. Only a few picture of them in their junior high. Sounds like a stalker isn't it? XD. Kasumi flipped through the Miwa's section. Kasumi stared at it for a while and smile at herself.

" Miwa….," she mumbled alone.

* * *

**Kasumi 1 : I can't believe Miwa would feel for that! Hahahahaha...I can't pfffttt stop pffttt! You killing me!**

**Miwa : *face turns red* Come on Kasu-chan 1. I thought she's really pregnant! It's a good thing she's a girl**

**Kasumi 1 : And you thought you're responsible right? Pfffttt...hahahaha my sto-stomach...it hurts...I can't believe you think you're the father.**

**Miwa : Kasu-chan1 come on! It's not funny! *pouts***

**Kai : Three kids. That's too much for me to handle**

**Kasumi 1 and Miwa : Kai?! Since when you're here?**

**Kai : Tch! I can go where I want.**

**Kasumi 1 and Miwa : In this type of conversation..not cool dude *sweatdrop***

**Kai : Whatever *looks away* Readers, just comment anything you want about this perverted story.**

**Me : Hey! *appears out of nowhere* It's not pervert! You big meanie.**

**Kasumi 1 : There you are author! *takes out her sword* I've been looking for you**

**Me : Eeeeepp...guys, please fav, follow or review. I need your support to continue this story**


	3. Heroic Prince Charming

**Me : Please forgive me for being late. I'm ready for any sucker punch. But first *hides behind Morikawa***

**Morikawa : Huh? What do you think you're doing?**

**Me : Oh nothing. Enjoy the story! Thanks for all the review and the fav. It gives me motivation. :D**

**Morikawa : How come I'm not included in the story!**

**Me : Just wait will you!**

* * *

"Maybe this would do," Kasumi said holding a short pink dress and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She swayed the dress around and giggle. Not long, her face turned sour and tossed the dress away. " GAAHHHH! THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD EITHER!,"she cursed.

Today, it's finally her 'date' with Kai. She wanted to wear something more cuter and fashionable on her 'date'. Not like Kai gonna care about it or anything but a girl is a girl afterall.

She picked out another outfit in her wardrobe, a blue long-sleeved blouse and black knee-length skirt. "Perfect," she said happily and quickly stripped off the current outfit that she's wearing.

She tied her hair into her usual pigtails and stuck a few diamond pins for the sake of fashion.

"I'm going out mom," she called, rushing to the front door in an amazing speed before her mother could even reply.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Kasumi catch her breath when she finally made it to the carnival. It's kinda stupid for her to run all the way but its better than waiting for buses or taxi.

"Am I the only one here?," she asked herself when there's no signs of Kai or Miwa. She was all alone at the amusement park entrance. There were crowds everywhere but no Miwa, no Kai.

Did she got there too early or both of them decided to ditch her? Kai would do something like that but Miwa….? No. He's not the type of guy would do something like that to her.

"Hey pretty lady. Are you all alone," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kasumi turned around only to see a tall male brunette grinning at her. Kasumi shot him I'm-busy-so-leave-me-alone expression.

"Awww….don't make a face like that. It totally ruin your pretty face," he chuckled and approached her slowly.

"Please…I'm waiting for someone…,"Kasumi said with hint of fear and took a step back. The guy is creeping her out.

To her horror, she found herself backed up against a wall. There was no space to back away and no place to run. Kasumi gulped as the brunette got her cornered.

"Don't worry, why don't we have fun while waiting for that 'someone'," the brunette whispered creepily and pinned her forcefully.

He lifted her chin and pulled her face closer to his. Kasumi tried to push him but he was too big and too strong for her delicate body to handle. Her strength didn't even did anything to him or even making him bulge.

At that moment, a horror strike in her thoughts.

Her** first kiss.** It this how her first kiss was going to turn out? Fear and by force?

Kasumi felt terrified and felt like crying. There was no one to call help for. No Miwa, no Kai, no Misaki and even Kamui who would use his big mouth as a weapon.

Coincidently, Kai had just arrived while this scene was ongoing. When he saw Kasumi being harassed by a mere stranger, Kai took the initiative and walked up to the brunette. He tapped his shoulder and to get his attention.

"Dude! Leave us alone will ya?! Can you see we're having a moment?," the brunette told him.

Kai was emotionless for the moment but when he saw the terrified looks on Kasumi, his face changed to anger.

"Just what do you think you're doing?," he asked calmly, holding his urge to rip the guy's head off.

"Heh. Why do you care?," the brunette snapped.

Kasumi looked at Kai with obvious signs of fear and relief in her eyes. "Oh Toshiki. I'm scare," she sobbed.

The brunette stared at her in disbelief. "Is he your boyfriend?," he asked curiously.

Kai who was still in bad mood grabbed the brunette by the hand and twisted his arm hard, making the brunette to release his grip on Kasumi's chin.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her again otherwise….," Kai paused and twisted his arm harder as an answer. To Kai, Kasumi was not just any girl but one of his closest friend. When someone do something intolerable like that, it was no laughing matter for him.

The brunette let out a cry of pain. " I get it! I get it! You're her boyfriend and I won't touch her anymore."

Kasumi stood there, terrified. She didn't know the other side of Kai like that actually existed. He looked scary. He was a strong guy himself because he took fitness lesson before.

The brunette begged Kai to stop but Kai looked like he's been possessed. He didn't stop twisting his arm. He looked like he's enjoying doing it despite the pokerface expression.

Kasumi clenched her fist. That guy maybe harassing her but still she can't let Kai turn it into a bloody brawl scene.

"Toshiki! That's enough! He's begging you," Kasumi yelled and grabbed his arm.

"Tch!," Kai hissed and released his grip. The brunette quickly ran away and disappeared into crowds of people.

Kasumi fall of her feet and sigh in relief that Kai didn't send a person to hospital. 'Oh Toshiki...you may save me but...what is this feeling right now,' she thought bitterly.

Kai kneel down and looked at her. She still wore the terrified expression and even her lips were trembling as well.

Seeing Kasumi's condition made Kai felt regret. She either still terrified of that horrible harassing incident or looking at the other side of him.

"Kasumi," Kai said softly.

"Ye-yes?,"she said in a shaking tune, and stared at the ground instead of him.

Kai sighed and held both of her cheeks making her looked at him forcefully in the eyes.

Kasumi blushed with millions of shades. "To-Toshiki?," she croaked. When she looked into Kai's green eyes, she nearly fainted. Not to mention his warm hands on her cheek. It's just too much for her to handle.

"I promised that thing won't happen again," he told her.

"Which '**thing' **you're talking about exactly?,"she asked curiously while trying to hold her bright blush.

"The part when you almost get hurt and me end up hurting a person," Kai replied seriously.

Kasumi nodded and wrapped her arm around him. Kai was like ker knight in shining armour who would came in nick of time to save a damsel like her. "Thanks for saving me Toshiki!," she cried happily and threw her arm around him. "I was so scare."

Kai sighed again. At least Kasumi finally got her old self back but he could still feel her shaking. "Daijobu," he whispered and hugged her back.

"Ummm…guys...did we disturb anything?,"Aichi innocent's voice crashing through their moments.

Kasumi broke the hug and looked at Aichi and also Miwa! She noticed Miwa's gloomy expression. It must be her imagination so she brushed it off and got up her feet to greet them.

"Taishi! Aichi-kun! Did Taishi drag you here? Poor guy," Kasumi said with a laugh and patted Aichi on his head.

"Well kinda. Please stop Kasumi-san. It's embarrassing," Aichi pouted as Kasumi brushed his hair.

Miwa stared at Kasumi and then at Kai. Normally he would talked a lot when Kai and Kasumi around but what he saw earlier totally bothered him.

Kai. Does he have feelings for Kasumi? What if he did? He just saw Kai and Kasumi shared a passionate hug earlier. It's like watching a horror movie because he couldn't stop looking.

He shook his head violently. For now, as long as being with Kai made Kasumi happy, he should too and should support her love eventhough he end up 'losing' her.

He can't denied the fact he was being childish and jealous though.

"Hey guys! What are we doing out here anyway! We should have fun," Miwa announced in his cheerful voice, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah! Taishi and….,"Kasumi looked at him and at Kai again.

Miwa nodded in understatement. "Four people are too much and aren't fun at all," he told them while waving his index finger.

" Wait. I thought the more the merrier," Aichi insisted in his shy voice.

"True. We all go in pairs. I go with Aichi and Kasumi, you go with Kai," he said cheerfully, wrapping his arm around Aichi's neck. (friendship way. No vivid thoughts)

"Fine by me," Kai replied walking to the entrance ahead of Kasumi.

"Oi Toshiki! Wait for me!," Kasumi called and catch up with him. Finally, her chance to be alone…with Kai.

Miwa stared at them. 'Will Kasumi going to confess?,' he thought bitterly, and gritted his teeth as he felt uneasy.

* * *

**Me : So how does this chapter turned out? Please tell me in reviews. :D**

**Morikawa : Hmmmm by the looks of it...I want to know what happen next.**

**Kasumi 1 : I look so weak. I cant believe this. I look just like other teenage girls. **

**Me : Uh-huh. **


End file.
